OS Why so serious ?
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: Parce que parfois ça fait du bien de ne pas se prendre au sérieux.


**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour, à publier une histoire encore une fois pour une occasion toute particulière. Cette fanfiction est à prendre pour ce qu'elle est : un OS complètement barré, écrit à la suite d'un brainstorming apocalyptique pendant un cours de psychologie sociale un jeudi après-midi avec ma camarade d'amphi préférée. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de rigolade, comme nous l'avons fait en élaborant cette trame on ne peut plus farfelue. ;-)**

**/!\ Disclaimer: La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent. Il en va de même pour toute autre référence parsemée çà et là. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ Pour Anne-Sophie, qui m'apporte beaucoup au quotidien. Joyeux anniversaire. ~<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Ici la vie de la 55e division de la Police de New York n'est plus celle que vous connaissiez. Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Mais commençons par le commencement : 55-David. Des années d'amitié, de disputes plus ou moins intenses, de partenariat et de confiance plus tard, les officiers Maurice Boscorelli et Faith Mitchell (que l'on a toujours connue comme l'officier Yokas) ont enfin levé leurs barrières. Désormais fiancés, la différence n'est pas vraiment flagrante au commissariat. Pourtant Faith est enceinte de son troisième enfant, un petit garçon à nouveau, et Bosco s'apprête à découvrir les joies de la paternité. Le Jour-J est prévu pour dans très peu de temps, du coup la policière est en congé tandis que son partenaire continue de patrouiller dans les rues de New York. Mais parfois la Grande Pomme est beaucoup plus calme que le foyer des deux policiers. Vous n'y croyez pas ? A vous de juger…<em>

_ooo_

« _Maman !_ »

Emily arriva presque en courant dans le salon où sa mère était allongée sur le canapé. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs l'impression de ne faire que ça de ses journées. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, cela dit. Ah, les joies de la grossesse !

« _Tu n'as pas besoin de crier, Emily. Je suis enceinte, pas sourde._ »

« _Maman !_ _Charlie a encore dessiné sur les murs de la chambre !_ »

« _Oh, dites-moi que je rêve… Charlie !_ »

Mouvant tranquillement son gros ventre, son corps de cachalot à la dérive comme elle l'appelait les jours où elle était vraiment fatiguée et de mauvais poil, et entreprit de s'asseoir sur le canapé pour traiter le conflit fraternel.

« _Oui ?_ »

« _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des dessins sur les murs ? _»

« _Je sais, mais… _»

« _Je répète : qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des dessins sur les murs ? _»

Charlie leva discrètement les yeux aux ciels, et mis ses mains derrière le dos avant de réciter une phrase qu'il avait entendu déjà à plusieurs reprises.

« _Que les murs ne sont pas fait pour ça et que si j'ai envie de dessiner je dois te demander des feuilles. _»

« _Bon, alors ? _»

« _Mais Maman ! _»

Le petit garçon tapa du pied pour souligner son mécontentement.

« _Il n'y a pas de « mais maman » qui tiennent, Charlie. Je pensais avoir été assez claire à ce sujet. Je croyais que tu étais un grand garçon, désormais ?_ »

« _Mais je voulais juste redécorer mon côté de la chambre..._ »

« _T'es pas en train de décorer la chambre, là. T'es plutôt en train de faire une imitation des grottes de Lascaux! Je suis sûre que même le petit frère de Lily qui a 3 ans est capable de faire mieux que ça._ »

Emily se mit à rire et Charlie lui tira la langue en fronçant les sourcils. Voilà que c'était reparti... 1kg de boudin pour le jeune homme ! Avec ceci ? La matriarche poussa un long soupir et entreprit d'imposer une trêve.

« _Ça suffit, tous les deux. Charlie, tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, c'est compris ?_ »

« _C'est pas juste, Emily elle a un vrai côté fille !_ »

« _C'est parce que je suis la plus grande !_ »

« _Emily, va faire tes devoirs, tu veux ?_ »

Emily quitta la pièce en marmonnant dans sa barbe, ne supportant pas d'être congédiée quand elle pouvait embêter davantage son frère alors qu'il se faisait gronder. Faith, qui s'était redressée sur le canapé, tendit la main vers son fils. Ce dernier la prit et se laissa attirer dans les bras maternels.

« _Ecoute Charlie... Pour l'instant Maman n'est pas en grande forme, d'accord ? Bébé pèse lourd dans mon ventre et ça me fatigue vite, tu comprends ? Mais je te promets que dès que j'aurais retrouvé ma force de super-maman on va redécorer votre chambre à tous les deux._ »

Charlie se mit à rire doucement quand Faith parla de « super-maman » et elle lui rendit son sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire pour apaiser les tensions entres les enfants ! Et dire qu'elle en avait un troisième prêt à l'arrivage… Si ce n'était pas pour Bosco, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Elle avait suffisamment donné avec les deux premiers. Heureusement que son nouveau compagnon ne ressemblait en rien à son ex-mari. Parce que sinon… Non, en fait elle ne préférait même pas y penser. Elle reporta son attention sur le petit garçon à la tignasse brune qui était blotti contre elle.

« _Tu sauras être patient jusque-là ?_ »

« _Oui. _»

« _Tu promets ? _»

« _Je te le promets. Je t'aime Maman. _»

« _Moi aussi, mon bonhomme. _»

Elle planta un baiser dans ses cheveux et le libéra. Il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa sœur. Pendant un instant Faith se surprit à fermer les yeux d'appréhension. Mais pas un son ne se produit. Les enfants allaient sûrement s'ignorer pendant un moment, mais au moins elle aurait la paix. Elle avait déjà beaucoup à faire. Batailler contre bébé qui gigote à l'intérieur et appuie sur sa vessie, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile, croyez-le.

D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait très agité aujourd'hui. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il décide de se pointer aujourd'hui, alors que Bosco avait un jour de congé le lendemain ! Eh oh, bébé ! Tu t'es déjà invité dans la famille sans demander la permission à qui que ce soit, alors tu pourrais t'en tenir au planning pour une fois, tu ne crois pas ? Hein ? Quelques coups brefs contre la porte d'entrée tirèrent Faith de ses pensées. Soulevant toute sa masse avec aussi peu de grâce qu'un éléphant sur la banquise, la future Maman se leva du canapé pour aller ouvrir.

« _Bonjour Rose, entre donc._ »

« _Bonjour ma belle. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?_ »

« _Ça s'agite sous le nombril. _»

La vieille femme laissa échapper un petit rire. Faith avait parfois une sacrée façon de dire les choses.

« _C'est pour bientôt, c'est normal._ »

« _Oui. Mais tu sais, c'est drôle… Il y a des fois comme aujourd'hui où j'aimerais juste que le bébé sorte enfin pour pouvoir me reposer. Et au contraire, il y a des jours où j'aimerais le garder bien au chaud en moi, parce que la sensation de cette vie qui grandit dans mon ventre est merveilleuse._ »

« _Je sais ce que tu veux dire._ »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu. Quand elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux dans le salon, Faith appela ses enfants.

« _Emily ! Charlie ! Rose est arrivée !_ »

Puis, redescendant d'un ton, elle proposa quelque chose à boire à celle qui était désormais sa belle-mère. Le temps que les enfants viennent saluer Rose et discuter un peu avec elle, la matriarche alla préparer un peu de thé. Le café avait été banni depuis le début de sa grossesse. Avec l'expérience qu'elle avait accumulée elle savait que ce n'était pas très bon ni pour elle, ni pour son entourage. Plus elle s'approchait du terme et moins bonnes étaient ses nuits, du coup si elle se privait du peu de sommeil qu'elle pouvait accumuler à cause de la caféine, elle risquait de faire plus de dégât qu'une bombe atomique pour le moindre pet de travers. Déjà qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier à moins d'être assez maso pour vouloir affronter une Faith boostée aux hormones…

Le temps pour les deux femmes d'avaler leur boisson chaude et pour Charlie de se préparer, et toute la famille se mit en route pour emmener le petit garçon à son entrainement de football. Même Emily vint avec eux pour voir sa meilleure amie, qui accompagnait elle aussi son petit frère tous les samedis.

« _Faith, n'oublie pas ton sac de maternité, sait-on jamais._ »

« _Tu as raison._ »

La jeune femme se saisit du sac à bandoulière qui était posé au pied du meuble d'entrée et le passa par-dessus sa tête. Vu le remue-ménage que faisait la crevette à l'intérieur, il fallait être prêt à tout.

_ooo_

« _Faith, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ »

« _Euh… Bébé est légèrement trop enthousiaste à mon goût. Et il semblerait que mon ventre soit un ballon de foot._ »

Faith n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, car elle avait eu le souffle coupé par la douleur. En effet, entre les coups de pieds et mouvements fréquents, il y avait presque plus d'animation dans son utérus que sur le terrain.

Lorsqu'enfin l'entrainement se termina, Rose laissa Faith et sa fille au bas des gradins le temps d'aller récupérer Charlie à la sortie des vestiaires. Mais quelques minutes après qu'elle ait disparu de leur champ de vision, la future maman se plia en deux – du moins autant qu'il lui était possible étant donnée sa condition de femme enceinte – en soufflant profondément.

« _Maman ?!_ »

« _Emily, aide-moi à aller jusqu'à la voiture._ »

« _Mais…_ »

« _La voiture, Emily. Vite !_ »

L'adolescente ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et soutint sa mère jusqu'au véhicule. Après avoir déverrouillé et ouvert la portière, elle l'aida à s'installer avant de retourner en quatrième vitesse vers le stade pour presser Rose et Charlie. Le petit garçon se changerait plus tard. Le trio revint à la voiture en courant, sous les yeux médusés des autres parents plantés là. Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu des gens courir peut-être ?! On a une femme enceinte à bord. Sur le point d'expulser son marmot directement sur le tableau de bord, qui plus est ! Alors prière de dégager le passage, merci bien ! Non mais… De nos jours, il n'y a vraiment plus de respect.

Durant le trajet à destination de l'hôpital, Faith se saisit de son téléphone et – malgré la proposition d'Emily de joindre Bosco pour elle – composa le numéro du commissariat. Le planton qui était à l'accueil ne tarda pas à décrocher.

« _Ici l'officier Faith Mitchell. J'ai besoin de parler au Lieutenant Swersky._ »

« **_Excusez-moi officier, mais je crois que le Lieutenant est indisponible pour le moment_**_. _»

Faith poussa un long soupir, à la fois parce qu'elle était contrariée par la réaction du type de l'autre côté de la ligne, mais également parce pour essayer de faire abstraction de la douleur.

« **_Bon alors qu'on soit bien clair. Ceci est une situation d'urgence. Alors vous allez me chercher le Swersky MAINTENANT ou bien je m'arrange pour que mon partenaire vous botte l'arrière-train quand il aura terminé son service. Compris ?!_** »

« **_Euh… Oui, Madame !_** »

« _Alors qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore en ligne ?!_ »

« **_Je… Euh… J'y vais tout de suite._** »

Faith poussa un grognement exaspéré. Il fallait que ce soit un bleu qu'on ait mis à l'accueil aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de ressasser sa colère bien longtemps car la voix familière de son supérieur vibra dans son oreille.

« **_Faith ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_** »

« _Non. Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Je suis sur le point d'accoucher, j'ai besoin de faire prévenir mon partenaire, mais non ! Il faut qu'un abruti me fasse obstacle !_ »

L'officier supérieur se mit à rire chaleureusement au téléphone et, bizarrement, cela lui permis de se détendre un peu.

« **_Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir c'est un stagiaire, Faith. Mais je vais faire prévenir Bosco immédiatement._ **»

« _Merci patron._ »

« **_De rien. Et, Faith ?_** »

« _Oui ?_ »

« **_Bon courage pour l'accouchement._** »

« _Merci._ »

« **_Et ne martyrise pas trop les sages-femmes, d'accord ?_ **»

« _Je ferai ce que je peux._ »

« **_Je n'en doute pas. Et tenez-nous au courant quand mini-Boscorelli aura pointé son nez._** »

« _Promis. On n'oublie pas la famille._ »

« **_Au revoir, Faith._** »

«_ Au revoir._ »

Quand la jeune femme raccrocha, la voiture pénétrait sur le parking de l'hôpital.

**_[Quelque part dans New York – une dizaine de minutes plus tard] _**

Fred venait à nouveau de prendre le volant après avoir passé l'après-midi à boire avec ses amis dans un bar New Yorkais. Il avait parié qu'il pourrait battre son record. Et effectivement il avait été celui à tenir debout le plus longtemps après avoir enchainé les verres. Bravo, quelle maturité ! Bon il faut bien l'admettre, quand on a des années d'expérience dans le domaine, c'est tout de suite plus facile. N'est-ce pas, Fred ? Le plus surprenant reste quand même le fait qu'il ait réussi à atteindre sa voiture et à mettre les clés dans le contact. Aurait-il des choses à prouver après avoir été chassé de chez lui et s'être fait retirer la garde de ses enfants ? Non, parce que… question exploits, la journée était encore très loin d'être finie. D'ailleurs, en parlant de malheurs…

A force d'être resté trop longtemps embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool, le cerveau de ce cher monsieur Yokas en a eu marre et a fermé boutique. Eh bien oui, ça arrive ! Tout le monde a le droit d'en avoir ras la casquette à un moment ou à un autre. Je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas idée de tous les efforts que votre petit cerveau déploie en ce moment-même, rien que pour vous permettre lire ces quelques lignes qui n'ont aucun sens ! Mais revenons-en à notre Fred ivre mort, voulez-vous ? Enfin… ivre mort, pas tout à fait. Du moins pas encore. Résultat des courses, ou plutôt résultat de son comportement décadent : tout son corps s'est soudainement plongé dans un état d'inconscience profond. Qui a demandé un coma éthylique au volant ? Allo ? Ah, c'est pour le vilain monsieur là-bas je crois ! Chaud devant !

**_[A quelques rues de là – au même moment]_**

Bosco était juste heureux. Son collègue venait de le déposer au commissariat et il avait tout de suite sauté au volant de sa Mustang bleue. Tout en pressant l'accélérateur il se mit à chantonner. Ainsi il évitait de stresser pour tout un tas de choses qui semblaient pourtant si futiles.

« _Il en faut peu pour être heureux._ »

Très vite les paroles avaient remplacés les sifflements. Il allait être papa ! Bon sang, il allait être PAPA ! Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, si cela était seulement possible. Jamais un appel l'enjoignant à venir le plus vite possible à l'hôpital ne l'avait rendu si joyeux.

« _Vraiment très peu pour être heureux._ »

Dans son euphorie, Bosco commença à relâcher sa vigilance. On n'allait pas l'en blâmer en cette journée merveilleuse quand même ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre partenaire depuis près d'une dizaine d'années, meilleure amie et amante tout à la fois se retrouvait à l'hôpital pour donner naissance à la chair de votre chair, pas vrai ?

« _Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire._ »

**_Boom ! _**L'allégresse de Bosco prit fin en même temps que sa vie. Une voiture arrivant à toute vitesse par la gauche grilla le feu – en même temps ces machins-là passent leur temps à changer de couleurs, et tellement vite… ! – et vint percuter sa Mustang de plein fouet. La collision s'étendit à un ou deux véhicules de plus. Le conducteur responsable de l'accident alla finir sa course dans la vitrine d'un magasin après avoir traversé l'armature de l'abris-bus situé juste devant. Et c'est un strike ! Le policier, quant à lui, n'avait rien vu venir. Il était mort sur le coup, le pauvre garçon... C'est ce qu'on appelle ne pas avoir de chance, pas vrai ? En même temps… Vivre un bonheur parfait comme le leur, ça aurait dû les inquiéter, lui et Faith. Vous ne croyez pas ? Ça cache toujours quelque chose quand le destin est aussi clément sur une durée aussi longue. Ça leur apprendra.

_ooo_

Quand Faith passa les portes de l'hôpital, soutenue par la mère de son partenaire, une infirmière vint immédiatement à sa rencontre. Rose la lui confia et resta en retrait avec les enfants. Après l'avoir installée dans un fauteuil roulant, l'infirmière l'emmena en direction des ascenseurs pour accéder à l'étage « maternité ». La chambre avait l'odeur caractéristique des produits aseptisant. Lorsque les contractions, qui étaient de plus en plus rapprochées, s'estompèrent, l'infirmière aida la future maman à se relever. Elle profita du fait que sa famille soit encore dans le hall principal pour l'aider à se dévêtir et à passer la blouse réglementaire. Ensuite, Faith s'installa sur ce qui serait son lit pour les prochaines heures et se laissa prendre les constantes. Ainsi, lui avait dit la petite rouquine en blouse blanche, les sages-femmes aurait ça de moins à faire en arrivant.

Puis, la laissant enfin tranquille, elle se rendit à l'accueil de l'étage pour préparer le dossier de la patiente. Le médecin obstétricien qui était de garde ce jour-là n'appréciait pas du tout devoir attendre pour obtenir une information. Au même moment les enfants de Faith sortirent de l'ascenseur, suivis de leur nouvelle grand-mère. L'un et l'autre tenaient un gobelet de chocolat chaud entre leurs mains. Quand ils passèrent tous les trois la porte, Faith ne prit même pas la peine de cacher sa contrariété.

« _Tu as des nouvelles de Bosco ?_ »

« _Non ma belle, je suis désolée. Mais je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder. Il était peut-être en cours d'intervention._ »

« _Il a intérêt d'arriver à temps pour voir son enfant naître ! Parce que sinon, crois-moi, je le tuerai DE MES PROPRES MAINS !_ »

« _Relax, M'man ! Je suis sûre que Bosco n'a pas non plus envie de louper ça. Après tout c'est une première pour lui. Et puis ce n'est pas son genre de te faire passer après le boulot._ »

« _Tu as raison, excuse-moi._ »

La future maman se força à se détendre. Même pour les meilleurs événements, son partenaire avait le chic pour lui mettre la pression. Bon, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça, mais tout de même ! Et puis si elle avait envie de l'accuser pour rien, elle en avait le droit non ? C'est quand même elle qui s'apprêtait à sortir une masse énorme de l'intérieur de son propre corps ! Non mais… Luttant contre son envie grandissante de l'appeler encore une fois, Faith posa son téléphone sur la tablette qui se trouvait à gauche de son lit. Elle avait déjà tenté deux fois depuis son arrivée à l'étage, mais avait toujours fini par tomber sur son répondeur. Au départ elle avait pensé qu'il préférait ne pas répondre au volant. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais sans doute roulait-il plus vite que de raison et préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Elle avait également envisagé le fait qu'il n'ait plus de batterie, même si depuis qu'elle était en congé maternité il s'assurait toujours d'être joignable au cas où. Essayant de refouler les sombres pensées qui commençaient à bourgeonner dans son esprit, la blonde suivit les conseils de Rose et s'allongea. Les contractions l'épuisaient déjà suffisamment, elle n'avait pas besoin de se rajouter plus de tension encore. Si seulement elle savait…

Trois étages plus bas, le calme allait bientôt faire place à la tempête. L'accident de circulation venait d'être signalé et les ambulances étaient en route.

Le service avait été plutôt tranquille en début de journée. Le docteur Grey, gynéco-obstétricien de sa profession, s'était donc accordé une pause pour aller boire un café et prendre un peu l'air. De nature plutôt solitaire, il s'était éloigné comme à son habitude de l'entrée de service de l'hôpital. De toute manière si l'on avait besoin de lui on pouvait toujours le biper. Même sa dernière patiente, admise en milieu d'après-midi, n'était pas encore assez dilatée pour accoucher. Avec un peu de chance son collègue de la garde suivante viendrait le relever avant qu'il n'ait à s'en occuper lui-même. Ça ne coûte rien de rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il revenait tranquillement vers le bâtiment où pullulaient des dizaines de blouses blanches, le médecin entendit s'approcher des ambulances. Au boucan qu'elles faisaient, il devina qu'il y en avait au moins deux. Il y allait avoir du mouvement. A cette idée il se félicita de ne pas avoir choisi d'exercer aux urgences à la fin de son cursus universitaire. C'était sûrement la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise dans toute sa vie. Grey n'était pas vraiment un feignant de nature, mais ces derniers temps il se sentait las de tout. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour une bonne dose de piment dans sa vie. Du piment extra fort, si possible. Il pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital juste avant que les secouristes ne déboulent à leur tour.

« _Homme, la quarantaine, accident de la route. Nombreuses fractures sur l'ensemble du corps et trauma crânien. Taux d'alcoolémie élevé. Inconscient avant notre arrivée._ »

« _Femme d'une vingtaine d'année, accident de la route. Blessée à la tête et fractures aux deux jambes. Toujours consciente._ »

« _Homme, la quarantaine, accident de la route. En arrêt cardiaque depuis notre arrivée. Tentatives de réanimation non concluantes._ »

Le dernier patient était un policier en uniforme. Pourtant il ne voyait personne qui pourrait être son collègue. Mary Proctor, l'une des infirmières les plus respectées de l'établissement d'après ce qu'il avait compris quand il était arrivé six mois plus tôt, sembla le reconnaître.

« _Seigneur, Bosco… Doc, que s'est-il passé ?_ »

« _Fred Yokas leur est rentré dedans en voiture. Complètement ivre. Bosco était dans sa Mustang, donc apparemment pas en service. On va faire prévenir son patron._ »

« _Il devait être en chemin pour l'hôpital. Faith a été admise pour accoucher._ »

« _Bon sang…_ »

L'obstétricien n'entendit pas la suite car le secouriste et l'infirmière s'étaient éloignés vers les salles d'observation. Au même moment son bipper émit un bruit caractéristique : il était demandé au troisième étage._ En avant, Grey. Il est temps d'aller donner la vie !_ Pensa-t-il. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'ascenseur de service, il aperçut l'une de ses collègues en train de discuter nonchalamment avec l'un des ambulanciers. Ce dernier était arrivé à peu près en même temps quand lui dans le secteur. Sans vraiment savoir pouvoir, le médecin avait développé une haine viscérale envers ce type. Alors à le voir tourner autour de la demoiselle, il vit rouge. Ce n'était pas la première infirmière avec qui il entretenait des « rapports extra-professionnels », mais pourtant il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il était si possessif. Son côté jaloux était poussé à l'extrême quand il s'agissait d'elle.

« _Bon, Raspoutine… Quand vous aurez fini de fricoter avec mes infirmières, peut-être que vous et votre brancard pourrez dégager le passage. J'ai des patients qui m'attendent. Anastasia, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour un accouchement. _»

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'elle au troisième étage, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et comme elle était sa subordonnée, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Ce serait vraiment culoté de la part d'une infirmière de remettre en cause le jugement expérimenté d'un médecin. Anastasia lui répondit par un signe de tête avant de saluer l'ambulancier barbu.

« _J'arrive docteur Grey. A plus tard, Igor._ »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard noir avant que le russe se fasse demi-tour et ramène son brancard jusqu'à l'ambulance. De vrais coqs, ces deux-là ! Ce n'est vraiment pas croyable ! L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Attention à ce que vous faites, mademoiselle. Vous savez que je n'apprécie pas que vous leviez les yeux aux ciels devant moi._ »

Grey avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix légèrement plus grave qui avait fait rougir sa collègue. Puis tous les deux s'étaient mis en route vers l'ascenseur.

_ooo_

Comme le temps commençait à se faire long, Emily et Charlie n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de trouver de quoi s'occuper. Ils s'étaient alors remis à se parler. Le petit garçon avait tenu à signer officiellement une trêve – on ne sait jamais avec sa sœur, ça pourrait se retourner contre lui, donc il préférait assurer ses arrières – ce que la jeune fille avec accepté. Plutôt que de faire un serment par le sang, qui aurait d'ailleurs été un peu déplacé dans un hôpital, elle avait sortie de sa poche une petite boite de sucreries à la menthe.

« _Tic-tac de la réconciliation ?_ »

Charlie sourit et acquiesça. Sa sœur leur mit chacun une petite dragée dans la main et ils la mirent dans leur bouche en même temps. Rose et Faith échangèrent un regard amusé en les voyant faire. Personne ne savait combien durerait la trêve, mais chaque seconde était appréciée à sa juste valeur. Au bout d'un certain temps, la future maman leur conseilla de rentrer. Nul ne pouvait prédire quand son utérus capricieux déciderait de s'ouvrir suffisamment pour laisser sortir le petit dernier de la famille.

« _Au fait, vous aviez fini par vous décider sur un nom pour votre fils ?_ »

« _Oui. _»

« _On a le droit de savoir ? _»

« _Eh bien… Oh, et puis zut ! Bosco est en retard. Ça sera tant pis pour lui. _»

« _Aller maman c'est quoi ?! _»

« _Oui, dis-nous maman ! _»

« _Oliver Dimitri Boscorelli. _»

« _Pourquoi il ne porte pas ton nom à toi ?_ »

« _Parce que j'aime Bosco, mon chéri. _»

« _Et puis regarde, Charlie, nous on porte bien le nom de Papa. _»

« _Ah ouais ! _»

« _Les enfants, faites un bisou à votre mère. _»

« _On rentre déjà ? _»

« _Oui. C'est moi qui aie demandé à Rose de vous ramener. En plus vous avez vos devoirs à terminer pour lundi_. »

« _Oh, c'est nul… _»

« _On pourra quand même venir te voir quand le bébé sera là ? _»

« _Bien sûr. Oh ! Et Rose, si vous croisez Bosco, dis-lui de se dépêcher de ramener ses fesses ici, d'accord ?_ »

Les enfants gloussèrent de voir leur mère réagir ainsi. Rose acquiesça et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de guider les petits Yokas hors de la pièce. Une autre infirmière passa une demi-heure plus tard. Après un dernier examen de routine, il avait été établi que Faith était suffisamment dilatée. Le médecin obstétricien, le docteur Grey, fit son apparition dans la foulée, accompagnée d'une jeune infirmière. Il lui annonça que c'était le moment et qu'il allait l'aider à accoucher.

« _Quoi ?_ _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par : c'est maintenant que ça commence ?_ »

« _Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir pousser quand je vous le dirai, madame Mitchell._ »

« _Non, non, non ! Bosco n'est pas là ! Je vais serrer les cuisses et on va attendre un peu, d'accord ?_ »

Le docteur Grey soupira sous son masque.

« _Ecoutez Faith, je peux vous appelez Faith ?_ »

« _Si ça vous chante ! Argh !_ »

Une contraction plus violente que les autres vint ponctuer la réponse de la future maman. L'infirmière, dont le badge indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Anastasia, lui prit la main le temps que la douleur s'estompe.

« _Respirez Faith, et détendez-vous._ »

« _On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui souffrez !_ »

« _Faith. Je comprends que vous vouliez attendre l'arrivée de votre compagnon, mais cela ne va pas être possible. Cela peut devenir dangereux et pour le bébé et pour vous-même._ »

La policière finit par se résigner. Elle n'allait pas les mettre en danger, elle et son bébé, juste parce que l'homme qu'elle aime n'est pas foutu d'arriver à l'heure pour un événement tel que la naissance de leur fils ! Elle ferma les yeux un instant, histoire de réprimer l'envie de hurler qui la démangeait de l'intérieur.

Une fois que toute l'équipe fut en place, les contractions servirent de base pour les poussées. Le rythme à suivre était assez simple : contraction, un, deux, trois, on pousse, contraction, un, deux, trois, on pousse. Mais c'était sans compter l'interruption causée par des coups frappés à la porte. Une jeune femme à lunettes passa la porte avec un air timide. Elle se mit à rougir violemment quand le docteur Grey tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un regard peu accommodant.

« _Euh docteur, je peux vous voir une seconde ?_ »

« _Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être disponible, selon vous ?_ »

« _Euh… non, mais…_ »

Grey soupira sous son masque. Il avait cessé de compte le nombre de fois où il avait fait ça dans la journée. Vivement la fin de sa garde. Comme la stagiaire était toujours sur le pas de la porte en train de prendre racines, il capitula.

« _Bon, dites ce que vous avez à dire qu'on en finisse. Faith, à trois vous poussez._ »

« _Eh bien… Madame Mitchell je suis désolée, l'infirmière Proctor à l'accueil m'a chargé de vous dire que votre ami ne viendra pas._ »

« _Un, deux…_ »

« _QUOI ?! Non mais c'est une blague ?!_ »

« _Trois !_ »

« _Argh !_ »

Anastasia soutint le dos de Faith de sa main libre tandis que l'autre était toujours dans celle de la jeune femme. Elle l'encouragea tout le long de la poussée. Quand elle retomba contre son oreiller pour souffler un instant, elle lui passa un linge humide sur le front.

Faith maudit Bosco intérieurement. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit là. Elle aurait voulu voir ses yeux briller, l'entendre murmurer mots doux et encouragements au creux de son oreille. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir puiser du courage et de l'énergie dans sa main puissante, pouvoir sentir son torse robuste dans son dos pour la soutenir malgré la fatigue. Mais pour une raison inconnue et particulièrement déplaisante, il n'était pas là. _L'enfoiré !_

« _Est-ce que Mary vous a dit pourquoi ?_ »

La voix de Faith avait baissé légèrement car elle commençait à être essoufflée. Avant que l'autre ait pu répondre, une nouvelle contraction vint s'imposer. L'obstétricien lui ordonna de pousser de nouveau. Tout se passait bien pour l'instant, et le bébé progressait normalement. Dans quelques minutes elle pourrait le tenir dans ses bras, lui avait dit gentiment la petite infirmière.

« _Eh bien… _»

Son hésitation commençait sérieusement à agacer Faith. Elle pouvait être extrêmement patiente, en règle générale. Elle avait deux enfants, après tout. Mais là, elle n'était pas vraiment dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler des conditions optimales.

« _Vous allez me répondre où vous attendez que je ponde une locomotive ?! _»

La répartie de la femme enceinte dérouta un instant la stagiaire. Elle bégaya un instant avant de se reprendre. Les hormones rendent parfois les gens très… effrayants.

« _Euh… Votre ex-mari. _»

« _Qu'est-ce que Fred vient faire là-dedans ? _»

« _Ils ont eu un accident de voiture, lui et votre ami. Leurs voitures se sont embouties. _»

Dans les couloirs de l'étage du service maternité, on entendit alors résonner la voix d'une policière en plein travail et très, très en colère. Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait lui dire de faire attention aux propos qu'elle tient non ? Enfin, moi je dis ça…

« _JE VAIS LES TUER ! ARGH !_ »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? =)<strong>

**(J'admets avoir eu du mal à terminer cette histoire, car mon domaine de prédilection est le drama pur et dur et non pas l'humour. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu.)**


End file.
